Bruised and Battered
by WaterAlchemist22
Summary: Dealing with the death of a loved one is never easy. Especially if you blame yourself for it every single day along with getting hurt mentally and psychically from your boyfriend. It's impossible to love anymore for the water mage. Her heart is damaged- It's bruised and battered. Rated M for borderline rape, abuse, self-harm, death, and sexual content.
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

**AN: Well this is the first chapter. It's a bit short because it's just to get you introduced and basically tell you what is wrong. But the next chapter will be about 8-10 pages of microsoft word. So bear with the length for a moment. But this story will have trigger warnings for some of your favorite characters and will break them. This is a Lyvia love story with a hint of Gruvia. This story has the intention of making you cry and want to hug Juvia and Lyon. So enjoy this story and leave reviews and tell me what you think.**

**This is rated M for abuse, death, self-harm, slight rape, and sexual content. This chapter just has abuse and death. But the rest will come later. Alright- Goodbye and enjoy~!**

* * *

Her blue waves now stained with red. Her face now stained in the same color as well. Along with her clothes and body. A rush of pain shot through the girl as she laid on the ground of her apartment. Silent tears slowly rushed down her face and onto the ground. Her eyes dull and lifeless.

Did anyone hear her scream? Did no one hear the pain she let out? Why was this happening to her? Why was it hurting her all so much?

Her hand moved to cover her wrist; trying to stop the scarlet liquid from pouring out even more. Her legs shook for a bit as she wobbled her way off the ground and slowly drag her feet all the way to the bathroom. One quick look in the mirror now triggered the girl to let out more silent tears.

By this point; her eyes were puffy and blood-shot. Her cheek was bruised and swollen along with her lip. Her arm continued to bleed along with her leg. No amount of magic could fix this. Of course it could fix her wounds- but it couldn't fix her heart. Nothing could. This water mage who was usually full of life was no longer anything. Tomorrow should be an interesting day for her…

* * *

The girl with blue waves falling so perfectly entered the large guild with a smile on her face. A few members greeted her here and there, but it was a certain blonde who was the most excited to see her.

"Hey Juvia. You've been gone for two days. I was going to check on you, but I was wondering if you were alright?"

_Alright? Juvia isn't alright. She is living in hell. She tries to get over Gray-sama like you all recommend her to and it only ends with her crying herself to sleep almost every night. Then she comes here and says she is fine because she doesn't want to worry anyone. So no, Juvia is not alright. _"Oh yeah- Juvia is fine. Everything has been perfect."

"Then that's good." Lucy looked around a few times before she noticed something on Juvia's usually perfect pale skin. It looked like a bruise. Maybe she accidentally hurt herself? But it looked much different from hitting your arm against something. It was more round and circled all over her arm. Was she holding her arm too tight?

Juvia noticed the blonde looking and brought her sleeves down. "Is that all? Juvia is a bit thirsty and wants a drink." The bluenette spoke softly, her eyes looking over at her blonde friend.

Lucy gave a small nod along with a forced smile, before her heels clacked against the floor. Juvia and Lucy began to walk in opposite directions before Lucy looked back at her. "If you ever need someone to talk to; I'm here. I know it's been hard with Gray being gone and you trying to find a boyfriend-"

"Juvia has a boyfriend now. We are happily together. But if something comes up- Juvia will come to you." That was a lie. Juvia couldn't trust anyone and even if Lucy was her friend; she couldn't trust her either.

"Oh- Alright. I'll talk to you later, Juvia."

"Alright. Bye." Juvia muttered before heading over to the bar where Mira and Natsu were. Natsu was moping around a bit like usual; Mira trying to comfort him. The water mage sat on the stool next to Natsu, seeing him so lifeless was one of the most depressing things ever.

"Natsu- Don't worry. It wasn't your fault." The same line has been spoken from the barmaid since the ice mage passed on. Juvia heard that line a bit as well, but everyone believed her when she said it didn't bother her much. Even though it was her fault that her first love left, in her mind of course.

"Can I go on missions now?"

"No, Natsu. You still aren't thinking clearly. Please wait a bit longer."

"Juvia can go on missions if she chooses. Why can't I?"

The white-haired beauty glanced at Juvia, giving her a small smile. "Because Juvia is handling this quite well actually. She isn't moping, crying, or angry. She is composing herself- something you should try, Natsu."

Natsu looked back at Juvia, his eyes lifeless as well. Juvia knew when eyes were lifeless, she knew because when she went home and "relaxed", her eyes were completely lifeless. "You aren't sad, Juvia? You aren't sad that the guy you love is gone? You aren't depressed for it? Why not?" Natsu got out of his stool, his fists clenched. "He was our nakama! Why aren't you sad? Why aren't you crying?! You loved him didn't you?"

Juvia stood up from her seat, dusting off her long skirt. "I-It does hurt Juvia, Natsu. But you need to realize that we can't bring him back. He's gone and t-there is nothing we can do."

"But he was my friend."

"A-And he was going to be Juvia's boyfriend. He confessed his love right at the very end, Natsu." Her arms went over to wrap around the salamander's warm body, her chin resting on his shoulder. "Listen, Natsu. You aren't the only one hurting. But you have to move on with your life." Easier said then done; Juvia knew that quite too well.

Natsu stayed in the embrace for a few seconds before slightly pushing her off; a small squeak coming from the water mage's lip. Natsu looked over, seeing blood trickling down her finger. But it was a light push. There was no way he could've made her bleed. Unless she already had a fresh wound there. "Sorry."

No one else noticed the blood except for Natsu, but Juvia hoped no one noticed. "I-It's alright. You just pushed Juvia a bit too hard." The water mage glanced at Mira before giving an apologetic bow. "Juvia should be heading home. Her boyfriend is waiting for her. A-And he hates it when Juvia is late."

The bluenette picked up her bag from the ground, carefully draping it over her shoulder. Her feet drag along the wooden floor; even her body was dreading to go back. She knew he would be waiting there. She knew he would be there with his fists clenched, ready to strike again.

But she had to be brave. No one could know. No one could know how much pain and guilt she has been holding in for months. No one could know. No one.

Her feet continued to drag throughout the guild as her hand clenched on the thin strap of the bag. Her eyes were slowly becoming duller as she opened the guild doors and walked out. Her bottom lip was slowly quivering as she slowly brought her key out.

Juvia held onto the key tightly before she was right by her apartment. It was a small apartment she and Gray had planned to buy as friends. Juvia had a gut feeling back then that Gray liked her and thought getting an apartment together might speed up the process. He lived there for awhile before he left. Juvia can no longer go inside his room without shedding a tear.

Juvia had memories running through her mind as she turned the corner to finally get to her small apartment. But she had to run into someone and ended up almost falling to the ground. This person had a hold of her arm in a loving way though. Who was it?

Her blue orbs scanned the person's outfit before making it to their face and white locks. "L-Lyon-sama?"

Lyon brought Juvia up to her feet, quickly letting go as soon as he was certain that she was safely planted onto the ground. "Hey, Juvia." His voice was soft and soothing, something that made her feel a bit calm about. "I was looking for you and this guy answered the door and told me you would be at the guild. I'm sort of glad I ran into you here instead. I don't want to know what Natsu and the rest would do to me if I went."

Juvia smiled slightly before taking a closer look at his face. His eyes looked tired and his face looked like it's been through hell. Was he sad from Gray's passing as well? Of course he was. They may have had a rivalry, but they were brothers at heart. "Why did you want to see Juvia?"

"I just wanted to see how you were doing. It's been almost a year since we last spoke and that was at the funeral-"

* * *

All dressed in black. Everyone was dressed in black; including the sad water mage who just lost the guy she admired more than anything in the world. Her outfit was much more elegant then the rest. It was a long black dress made completely out of lace. A small black hat sat on top of her head with a lace veil in attached to rest in front of her face.

Her pale hands shakily held onto a bouquet of blue and white roses. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she felt everyone slowly leaving the area.

The only people who were now left were Juvia and Lyon. Lyon had his hand resting on her shoulder as she wept. "Don't worry. He's resting peacefully now."

"B-But it's all Juvia's fault."

"Don't blame yourself. Just because you were there doesn't mean you could've stopped it in anyway." Lyon's heart broke at the sight of the girl he loved crying. He wanted to hold her and tell her everything was alright. He wanted to tell her how much she meant to Gray. But he couldn't. She would just push him away.

Juvia looked up at Lyon, her veil drenched in the water falling from above. "It's raining now because of Juvia. She ruins everything. S-She even ruined Gray-sama's life!"

Lyon shook his head, using his free hand to brush the veil back; revealing her still beautiful face. Even with tears streaming down and her eyes red along with her button nose a shade of red- she still looked beautiful. "You didn't ruin anything, Juvia. Please realize that."

Juvia looked back at the tombstone, noticing the words 'Here lies Gray Fullbuster. A friend to all.' "H-He's gone now."

"But he will live on in our hearts." Lyon wasn't the type to cry, but seeing her like this and having to deal with the recent passing of his brother; it was all too much. "P-Please don't cry no more, Juvia. I-It hurts Gray and me to see you like this."

Oh, right. Lyon loved Juvia as well. It must've been hell when his brother told him how he truly felt of the water mage. But even then, Lyon let Gray have her. "A-Alright." Juvia brought the back of her hand up, wiping the tears away. "Juvia will see you another day. Right, Lyon-sama?"

Lyon nodded, his hand caressing her cheek. "Of course. I will come back to check on you when I can finally get over this tragic event."

"Of course." Juvia smiled before she gave him the bouquet of flowers. "P-Please put these on Gray's grave. Juvia can't seem to get the courage to place them there."

"Of course, my lovely Juvia-chan."

Juvia let out a small laugh, moving away from Lyon's grasp to head home. "Juvia will see you again soon."

"Soon." Lyon mumbled before watching the beauty slowly fade in the distance.

* * *

"It's good to see you again, Lyon-sama. So this means you are feeling better now?"

"I guess I am. I've been taking more missions and I've been trying to get my mind off of it. You're doing better I see. You got a boyfriend now and seem to be happy." Lyon wanted to test something out, hoping to see the right reaction from her.

"Of course. Her boyfriend is s-so sweet and he likes Juvia a lot."

Bingo. He saw it. He saw right through her. But the ice mage needed much more evidence before confronting her about what he figured out. "Then that's good. I hope that one day I can join you two for dinner. Maybe I should get a date for myself so I don't feel third-wheelish."

"Or Lyon-sama and J-Juvia can just get something to eat."

"Why? Don't you want me to talk to your boyfriend?"

"O-Of course!" Lyon kept piling the evidence against her; this wasn't going to take long. "Juvia's boyfriend isn't very social and it might get awkward. S-So she's saving that awkwardness until later."

"Of course, Juvia-chan." Lyon pulled out a piece of paper, handing it to her. "I'm actually spending a few weeks over here for a top secret reason. That is my room number for the hotel I am sleeping at. Be sure to stop by if you ever need anything. You can trust me."

Juvia felt something different from Lyon. He seemed much more trustworthy and relaxing. Was it because he and Gray were alike on something? Or was it because the charisma Lyon had? "Yes. Juvia sees. Juvia will visit if she ever needs something. Thank you. See you whenever Juvia gets some free time." Juvia hand brushed against Lyon's cold hand before she began to walk past him.

"Bye Juvia-chan!" Lyon said ecstatically. His mood changed drastically as he saw her enter her apartment door. "Stay safe…"

Juvia opened the apartment door, seeing it messy all around. "Juvia has to clean."

"Of course you do." A voice came from the kitchen, causing Juvia to jump slightly. "But there was this guy who came by earlier. Let's hope he doesn't know you because he said wrong door. You don't know any guys with white hair?"

Juvia shook her head, no words leaving her mouth. She was completely scared of this guy and couldn't talk back or it might make things worse. His hand got a hold of her chin, jerking it towards him.

A smirk formed on his lips as he brought his to meet hers. Juvia learned to accept the kisses he gave; even if she hated them with a burning passion. But if she didn't kiss back, she got a nice back-handed slap across her cheek. Like today…

The girl fell to the ground, holding her cheek. "S-Stop. Please. Juvia has to return to the guild tomorrow and she is running out of makeup and first aid kits."

"Of course." The male knelt down to her, his fingers running along her thigh. "I can't stay for long anyways. But know I will be back tomorrow." His nails began to dig deep into her thigh, getting a scream from the bluenette in return. "So beautiful. I hope we can take it to the next level soon. I think we've known each other long enough to finally have fun. Well as much fun as a guy can with an ugly body like yours."

"P-People say Juvia has a nice b-body-"

His other hand went to her cheeks, pressing them together for her to look at him. "I bet they told you that you have a nice face, personality, and speech habit as well. But they are lying to you, sweetie. I am being honest here and I want you to know the truth."

"W-Why are you with Juvia if you like nothing about her?"

A small chuckle came from him before he threw her roughly onto the ground, holding her arms behind her back as he sat on her legs. He leaned over, his breath tickling the back of Juvia's neck. "Because I feed from the weak and broken."

With that being said, he stood off of her and kicked her back once. He just wanted to mess with her a bit before he officially left. Maybe this was good way to get her to think about her words and actions.

"I'll be back tomorrow. If you are even a second late; I will have to punish you, Juvia."

"Y-Yes, sir. Juvia will not be late nor will she talk back." The girl swallowed all her tears and screaming as she laid on the ground.

"Bye." On that note, he left the water mage on the ground as he quickly exited her apartment and went to one of his many other girlfriends.

There was Juvia. Bruised and battered. Maybe she should buy more healing cream. Or maybe she should try to be happy. Because all that has been happening so far in her life… Being abused mentally and psychically, having to hold it all in, and having Gray's death- She couldn't take it much more. She was slowly dying inside and out. No one could hear her cries.


	2. Chapter 2: A Perfect Day

The girls blue waves were like blinds covering a window. They kept the light away and only made the dark stay with her. What a horrible thing to be experiencing for the bluenette. Why was it always so dark now? Was it because he was gone? Was it because without him her world was black? Whatever the case may be- she missed him terribly.

His voice would comfort her when she needed it. A step in their relationship was when he first promised her that she could come to him for anything. Soon after that; Juvia did exactly that. Even if she felt a bit mistreated by anyone, she would run to him and tell him. And the ice mage would always just tell her the same thing-

"No one could hate you, Juvia. Don't even think that's a possibly. You're perfect." Then his face would get slightly red and he avoided the subject as quickly as possible before the cute bluenette could ask what he meant by that.

But after this had happened a few more times, he eventually got more intense on his words and even held her hand. This was a sign that he was slowly opening up to her and her feelings were being seen in a new light. This made the girl very happy and she usually fell asleep with one of the brightest smiles on her face.

This was no longer the case. She now cried herself to sleep hugging something of his. A few times she would hug his shirt; she soon switched to just wearing it to bed. The shirt actually got ripped by her current boyfriend as soon as he realized what it was. He thought it was garbage and that she should move on from him. He thought she was pathetic for missing him.

Juvia was the opposite of pathetic though. Being this sad from his death and from her abusive boyfriend was a peculiar way of getting through it. You think she would cry and bring the rain with her everywhere. It was actually the opposite- she put on a bold smile and lived her life like she wasn't dying inside. All of it a lie.

Back to the topic of the bruise and battered girl laying on the ground. Her arms went to grab a handful of the fluffy carpet, propping herself up the best she could. It made her arms and back numb as she tried her best to at least look out the window.

It was another day the girl wished she was no longer alive. How she wished she was laying in the ground with her beloved. His necklace gem glistened as the hint of sunlight peaking through the blinds hit it. A small smile formed on Juvia's face as she dragged herself over to her nightstand.

Her hand shakily went up, grabbing it by the chain. It slowly slid along the mahogany; slowly dangling off the side. Her nimble fingers held it far away for a bit before bringing it closer to herself. Her backside slowly scooted all of her body over to rest beneath the window; it resting against the wall.

Both of her hands were now tangling the silver chain around her right index and left middle, almost like the game- cat's cradle.

Now her smile got a bit wider before the girl felt a few liquid droplets leaving the corner of her blue orbs. Her chest slowly heaving with each deep breath she took along with her shoulders moving up. Now her body fully relaxed as she brought the gem of the necklace to her lips.

Her lips trembled with each small kiss she planted, remembering the one night that he and her spent hugging and snuggling the whole night. He was a bit hesitant at first, but the smile from the girl he loved was enough to make him try it. With his arms wrapped around her thin waist and her soft mews made him smile and immediately enjoy the activity.

Gray and Juvia did this a few times before he finally kissed her softly. This was the first kiss they shared- and their last.

His lips were so cool and with the contrast of her warm ones only made the sensation even more fulfilling and beautiful. Her lips even went down to kiss the teal gem of his necklace a few times during their sessions of spooning.

More tears left her eyes as she held onto the necklace now in both of her hands; her fists clenched around it. Her hands now went over to her chest, holding onto it as tightly as she could. Her lip was now shaking along with her body, each second passing; a tear falling down onto the ground.

Juvia couldn't let go of the memories of him. It was much too difficult to even think about doing. Her first love was now gone and all she had left of him were memories and his necklace; along with a few torn up shirts.

The water mage felt so pathetic and useless. She hasn't been able to go on a mission in awhile and the only reason her apartment was still being paid for was because of Makarov and Mira. They were being so kind and understanding that they gave her money until she got back on her feet.

Guess they knew how it was to deal with a death of a loved one.

Juvia sat again the wall until an interruption came from the door. A few knocks were lightly placed against the ply-wood door. Who could it be? It was so early and Juvia called in sick of even going to Fairy Tail.

"W-Who is it?" Her voice croaked as she strained herself to speak.

"It's me~" A familiar voice called out. "Open up, Juvia-chan. I have a question for you."

Now she knew for sure who it was. But her eyes were much too noticeable of recent tears and her leg was bloody along with her arm. Not only that- she had a small bruise on her cheek. She had no time to put on makeup or try to cover it.

Her legs shakily extended as she finally made it on her feet. "C-Coming." Juvia called out before heading towards the door and placing her hand on the handle. The necklace shined slightly as she quickly hurried it into her pocket.

Juvia's wrist turned to bring the knob along with it, her better eye peaking out the door. "What is it, Lyon-sama?"

"Uh? Well I was wondering if you wanted to get some lunch. It's a nice day and it would be nice to talk over what we've been doing since the break of speaking."

"R-Really? Sure. Just let Juvia get ready. P-Please stay out here and wait. Juvia's place is messy." Messy of blood, tattered clothing, and glass. "Hold on." The girl muttered before closing the door on him and running towards her bathroom.

It hurt her to run, but she really needed to hurry so he wouldn't be suspicious of anything. Her clothes quickly fell to the ground as she hoped into the shower and began to wash off any spots of dry blood hanging there. But some of the fresh blood even swirled down the drain.

Lyon was being sneaky on the other hand. He didn't want to be nosy and disrespect her privacy. But he knew a broken girl when he saw one, especially if it was the girl he loved. Well the only girl he ever loved was Juvia- so it made it even better to tell.

His ice covered around the lock, breaking it off quickly; his eyes watching the broken shards fall to the ground. He picked them all up and stuffed it into his pocket as he walked into the apartment slowly.

His eyes widened at the sight as he saw the scarlet stains and cut up clothes. It almost looked like a crime scene- especially the bloody glass shards that laid on the ground. How could Juvia live like this? Her bed was the only thing that was safe and even then it had blood stains on it. His hunch was so far right and he just had to follow it through a bit more.

His ears perked up as the ice mage heard the sound of running water. Was the beautiful bluenette in the shower? Were her curtains see-through? Snap out of it, Lyon. Would you really be a pervert with the girl who probably gets raped every single night from her dick of a boyfriend?

But his feet involuntarily moved on their own as he slowly entered the bathroom. Her curtains were blue with white polka dots and definitely not see-through, thank the gods. Lyon continued to peak his head into the bathroom as he saw makeup and blood on the sink. So that is what she uses to cover herself, huh? That must be the sink where she spits out all the blood from her mouth.

His teal orbs scanned along the bathroom until it reached back the shower. His eyes noticed the silhouette from the girl; his eyes immediately dilating from the sight of it. She had a really nice body and how could someone take advantage of her? It's horrible and actually makes Lyon's icy blood boil.

The water came to a stop along with his heart. Oh no- she must be done. Now this was time for him to run. His legs quickly twirled around as he exited the apartment and closed the door slowly. It made a small squeak, probably nothing that she could hear. His hand dug into his pockets as he pulled out the shards and glued them back together with his ice.

He ice molted it back onto the door like it was never broken in the first place. Perfect. She would never notice, hopefully not. Lyon brought his arms across his chest as he leaned against the wall, waiting as patiently as a prince could for his princess.

Soon the door opened with a smiling Juvia. "Juvia is ready. Shall we get going, Lyon-sama?"

Lyon smiled, bringing his hand slowly down to try to grab hers. Her hand avoided his; him picking up the hint that she wasn't ready for any human contact of the sort. "Alright. Let's go if you got everything."

"Juvia has everything. So let's going." The girl began to walk a bit quickly before ending up a few feet away from him. "Hurry before it's not even lunch time anymore. She has a date with her boyfriend tonight, mind you."

Lyon nodded, dramatically placing his hand over his heart. "Of course, my lovely Juvi-chan."

The two began to head out of the main lobby of her apartment, closing the door quickly behind them. It was quiet for awhile, nothing but birds chirping and the sound of the wind. The breeze hit Juvia's blue waves, causing her to look even more beautiful in Lyon's eyes.

Her mouth was slightly parted as she took a deep breath, inhaling all the smells from around her. It was so relaxing to actually take a small stroll with him and actually get out of her place and not be scared that she was going to get the life beat out of her for any small mistake she made. Most of the things she did weren't even bad. She commented on the scenery and got her arm twisted behind her back or a back-handed slap across the face when they arrived back.

But Lyon wouldn't do that to her, right? She could trust him? No she couldn't. No matter how close he was to Gray. No matter how many times she has though that she could be falling for him. No matter how much he says he likes her. She couldn't trust him or anyone else for that matter.

"Juvia-chan? Can I ask you another question? But this one might be more personal."

"Eh? W-What is it?" What on Earthland could he possibly want to ask her? Maybe what she and Gray did before he passed away? It was only snuggling, she swears!

"I noticed bruises on your arms and neck; how did you get those?"

This question was much worse than Juvia even thought- anything she could've imagined. Her other excuses would never work on him; he'd see right through her. She could say 'I slipped and fell' or 'I held onto myself too tight'. Those would make her seem stupid and even more suspicious. No matter what she said- she couldn't dig herself out of this hole.

"Juvia doesn't know honestly, Lyon-sama. Don't you ever just gets random bruises and aren't sure where they came from? That's for Juvia's arm anyway. Her neck-" Think of something! Of anything, really! "Her neck was because her boyfriend let a mark there from kissing." Well she was half right about her boyfriend putting it there- so it wasn't fully lying.

"Oh!" Lyon's cheeks turned a shade of red before he let a cough out into his hand. "O-Of course. I should've thought of that. I just thought maybe you went on a mission when you aren't ready still. But my mistake, Juvi-chan."

"Not anyone's mistake here." _More like Juvia's for lying to Lyon-sama…_ "So where is this place exactly?"

"N-Not really a place more of an area." Juvia's face softened as she tilted her head in confusion. "T-Trust me?" Lyon came to a halt as he turned to her, giving her a small smile. His hand extended out to her, biting his bottom lip in wait.

Could she really trust him? This isn't nice to do when Juvia can't trust anyone at the moment. But the bluenette took a deep breath as she finished deciding. Juvia's hand hesitantly went on top of his cold one, waiting for him now with her bottom lip being bit. "Juvia trusts Lyon-sama." She said with a small nod.

His fingers slowly interlocked with hers as he gave her even a brighter small. "Thank you. Now please follow my lead, Juvi-chan." Lyon chuckled softly before whisking her somewhere that seemed like a thirty minute walk. He offered a few times for him to hold her, but she denied each time saying she isn't tired- which was another lie.

Finally the ice mage led her into a grassy-shallow hill. It was as green as grass can get with a few colorful flowers blooming here and there. The grass at fresh dew and even smelt of flowers and fresh-cut grass. It was perfect place, but why was a girl so imperfect there?

"We're going to have a picnic, Juvia." Lyon smiled before leading her down one more hill where a blanket was resting along with a hand-woven basket. Juvia honestly couldn't believe her eyes at how pretty all this was. The basket was a beautiful light brown. The blanket was a sky blue; a small vase with icy blue flowers in the middle.

"T-This is so beautiful."

"Just like you, Juvia." Lyon brought her hand up to his lips, kissing it softly. "Now let's hurry down there before something happens to our food. It took me awhile to get a hold of it and I heard from some friends on how much you enjoy it."

Lyon held onto her hand in one of those cute protecting manners and slowly brought her down the hill with him. They eventually reached the bottom and sat down. This was definitely a night to remember.

* * *

A few hours passed as the two sat there and ate, laughed, talked, and were having a nice time. The sun was now setting into a beautiful array of reds, yellows, oranges, and coppers. Such a beautiful sight to take in and enjoy. The two were having a lot of fun as well talking and just messing with each other.

Lyon tickled her sides and gave her the sweetest comments any girl would die to hear. It was almost like they were in a relationship or like they were best friends. And both secretly sounded good to the water mage. If only her boyfriend at the moment was like this instead of abusing her every single time she missed on a dinner date.

"Oh no! What time is it, Lyon-sama?"

"Hm? Well if the sun is going down it should be past five or so. Why? Did you have something planned?"

"J-Juvia was supposed to be with her boyfriend at 4:30! Oh no- this is bad. Very bad."

"Well if I talk to him and explain the situation- it shouldn't be all that bad, no? I don't think he is mean enough to hurt you or something, right?"

Juvia brought her hand over to her neck-chest area in a nervous matter. Lyon didn't know her boyfriend and how mad he was going to get over this. This might even lead in something very bad for the bluenette and could even end up with her going to seek medical attention. "J-Juvia thinks that he won't be too pleased. C-Can we hurry before he gets more angry? He hates when Juvia cancels on him. He hates it a lot." Her voice drastically changed.

It was no longer the out-going voice of hers. It changed into a bashful little kid's. Like a kid who was going to get in trouble for missing curfew. Or even a kid asking too many times for something and afraid that the parents are going to slap them. It was like she was a kid who was abused.

"Please let me talk to him. I-I can reason with him! I promise. Please don't go on your own. I can help, Juvi-chan." His hand rose to touch her shoulder, caress her cheek, brush through her hair, or just place his hand on top of hers- whatever came to his mind first. But she retreated like she was about to get hit. "J-Juvia? Are you alright?"

"O-Of course! Now if you don't mind, Juvia has to go." As soon as she got up, a immediate cramp came from her calf, causing her to fall onto her knees and into a worrying ice mage's arms.

Lyon quickly panicked, trying to say something until he felt himself falling back. He was now on his back with the girl he loved dearly over him, her hair falling in front of his face and shading both of them. "J-Juvia?"

Juvia's eyes narrowed on the white-haired man before she forcefully locked his hands to the ground with her water magic; the small amount she had from being so weak and healing herself the best she could. "Juvia has to go. Sorry, Lyon-sama. It's been fun though. Let's do it again soon." She smiled slightly before quickly jumping off of Lyon and heading back in the direction they came from.

Lyon struggled for a bit before just freezing the weak water links off. Why didn't he try that earlier? He should've known those would be weak enough to break off so he could free. She wouldn't leave him there in tough links for the whole entire night. But Lyon quickly stood on his feet and froze everything onto the ground. As soon as he did that; he chased after her as quickly as he could go.

But by the time he got to the halfway point, she was already unlocking her door and running inside her apartment. And of course _he_ was there waiting on the bed as she shut the door.

"What took you so long? Why weren't you here? You're already over an hour late for our dinner date. What the hell happened?" His voice was much calmer than she expected. Juvia assumed that he would be yelling and throwing her belongings across the room. But it was much worse as she noticed something dangling in his hands.

"I-Is that-?"

"Oh it is. You left your precious necklace that you always wear here. Seems like you left to wherever it was in a hurry. If you want this precious necklace back-" He slowly stood to his feet as the necklace continued to dangle from his fingers. His hand steadily went down to his pants as he placed the necklace down them and into his crotch area. "Come take it back."

Juvia's eyes widened and her face immediately turned into disgust. "You bastard!" Juvia had enough of it all as she quickly raced over to him to tackle him down, him avoiding her; causing her to fall face first on the bed.

His hands went to grab a handful of her blue waves to yank her up to his face; twisting her back and waist in an uncomfortable way. "Bitch, you aren't understanding. You want this fucking stupid necklace back you come and please me."

Juvia gained all the magic energy she could to get a nice water ball in her mouth; shooting it at his face. "How is that for understanding?" The girl growled, her eyes narrowing on his green ones.

He threw her back on the bed, wiping his face with the sleeve. His hand dug down his pants to get the necklace to throw it across the room; the gem stone cracking slightly. "You think that's funny, huh?" He growled back, turning the girl over on her back to face him.

His hands forcefully grabbed her waist to yank her higher on the bed to give him room. He quickly sat over her; his hands holding her down and unable to move. As soon as Juvia struggled even more; he already kissed her forcefully. His tongue darted into her mouth, trying to find her tongue that kept retreating.

A small groan came from his lips as he felt some liquid coming out of his mouth and onto her lips and chin. Gingerly his fingers went up to touch his tongue, noticing the scarlet color immediately. He had enough of this and thought that tonight was the perfect night for the next level.

"S-Stop!" Juvia cried out, her body trying it's best to fight him. But it was too late as she felt one of his hands holding both of her wrists down above her head. His free hand wandered to the hem of her skirt before tearing it off to reveal her blue undergarments. "P-Please stop."

Before she could say another word or let out another tear; a shriek came from her lips as she felt his finger going deep inside her. "How does this feel, you little slut!? I don't understand why with one finger you're still tight. Seems like little Miss Juvia is a virgin. You and your boyfriend never did anything like this?"

Never. Her and Gray kissed once it was one of those romantic kisses; never sexual. A couple times he did accidentally cup her breasts when they were spooning, but he immediately apologized and try to forget what he did. Nothing sexual. Their relationship was pure love without all the sex and tongue.

"You missed out on a beautiful thing you know? Sex is amazing even if it's with someone as horrible as you." He quickly added a second finger as he slowly went in and out of her. "Why aren't you getting turned on?"

"B-Because Juvia doesn't like you or this! N-Now stop!" Juvia cried out, a few tears leaving here and there. "P-Please stop!"

Another slap was heard as he then brought his hand to her throat, choking her slightly. "You feel your own damn slime on you?" His hand continued to get a nice firm grip around her neck; causing her breathing to slowly fade away.

Her vision was getting blurry as her eyes tried to close a few times again and again. "Stop." She croaked, now feeling like she was on the brink of death. For the past couple months she wanted to die. The water mage would've gave into this quickly and let him kill her. But now as she was laying there and her breath continued to leave her body; one face kept popping into her head.

She might've just run into him again and they might've only talked for a couple hours, but he was so kind. That ice mage really treated her special just like Gray did before he left their world. He made her feel special and not like a toy. Never again would she see his face- or so she thought.

Juvia's breath was almost completely taken away as old memories flooded through her mind like a slideshow. It was the end for her and she was still so young. Only twenty years old and she was going to die and never get married or have children. But her eyes widened as she heard a loud slam from the door.

Before she could look or even blink; her boyfriend was now knocked out on the ground and no longer on top of her. Juvia's eyes scanned around until she noticed the last light in her world of darkness. "L-Lyon-sama?"

"Juvia?!" Lyon quickly took off his coat, placing it over her lower half. "A-Are you alright? I came here as quickly as I could but this bastard already hurt you before I could do anything else." Lyon's hands went to her shoulders to prop her up, his arms carefully wrapped around her.

Juvia's eyes were still dilated and showed fear. "W-Why did you come here? J-Juvia could've handled it."

"Don't even lie to me like that. He was going to kill you if I didn't come here and knock his ass out."

Juvia looked at the ground then back at Lyon. Her hands shakily went to push him off as she stood up and walked to a certain glimmering necklace. The water mage bent over to pick it up in between her pale fingers- only to see a crack in the teal stone. "G-Gray-sama?"

Lyon was in complete shock before he slowly walked over to her. "You still have his necklace?"

Juvia gave a small nod before giving it a light kiss; her lips trembling. "C-Can you get Juvia's boyfriend out of here while you escort yourself out?"

"Juvia- Don't do this."

"Now."

Lyon nodded; knowing he had to obey her orders. She needed time alone and to clean up; maybe finally get some good shut-eye. "Of course, my dear Juvi-chan. We will file a report on this bastard tomorrow and get him arrested alright?"

Juvia stayed quiet. Her whole body was shaking and her heart going off-beat. The water mage with perfect blue waves finally found someone she wanted in her life to help; but she pushed him away.

Lyon sighed before picking up the unconscious body and heading to the door. "Goodnight." With that last word he headed out the door and headed out; leaving her all alone to her thoughts.

Now it was quiet in her room. Not even a chirp or squeak. It was silent along with it almost going pitch-black in her room. It made her feel so alone- so hated. Why did the water mage push everyone away?

Juvia shrugged it off as she walked over to bathroom to turn the water on. Now the girl felt completely dirty and felt gross for even letting him do that to her. Maybe she was a slut.

Her clothes all dropped on the floor along with his jacket. One quick glimpse in the mirror caused the girl to release more tears. How gross. She looked disgusting. Her hips were so wide. Her thighs were too big. Her chest was nothing as well- just looked gross. Maybe she was ugly.

Finally she hopped into the shower and washed herself slowly. Thoughts ran through her head about Gray's death. There was so much blood that painted the snow. There were so many tears flowing from both of their eyes. And it was all her fault. Maybe she did kill her boyfriend.

The girl exited the shower with a towel wrapped around her body and hair. She tried her best to put on her sleep clothes as she headed to her bed. A few blinks at it then she turned around to head back to the bathroom with his necklace draped around her neck.

Juvia stepped inside the damp tub and began to sulk in it, laying down the best anyone could in there. Her eyes scanned around before she noticed a razor that she usually used for her legs. Would that take the pain away?

Her hand quickly grasped onto it as she hit it as hard as she could against the tub. A clank was heard as two razors fell to the ground and one was held in her hand; grazing against her pale flesh.

Now the only noise being heard was her deep-erratic breaths. What a beautiful blade it was. It was a shiny silver razor that looked so tempting. Maybe if she just tried it once? With that she brought it to her leg first. A few semi-deep cuts were carved into her skin before the scarlet poured out.

Her breathing became much calmer, but heavier as she now brought the stained razor to her lower arm. This already felt so good and made her feel like her pain was slowly washing away. All she needed to do was drive the razor deep into her skin and she could be with Gray-sama once again.

Now as the scarlet liquid poured out of her arm with each passing second- she felt herself losing consciousness. Finally she could see her beloved again and spend the rest of her time with the guy she loved.

But a thought lingered in her mind for a few seconds. It was regret. Regret was taking over her body as she thought of another ice mage again. His white spiky hair with his beautiful teal eyes. His cold flesh and his laugh. The way he messed with her and made her smile. But it was too late to stop the bleeding- she was already gone by the time she grabbed a towel to place over the deep wounds.

"G-Good… Night… Lyon-sama."

* * *

AN: Back with the second chapter of this lovely story~ Still rated M for obvious reasons... But i made this story to show that even though Fairy Tail is a fictional world- Stuff like this can happen. There could be some guild members who have been abused, rape, or hurt themselves... So I thought it could work for a romance story of Lyon and Juvia with a hint of Gruvia~

But sorry if it's sad or whatever it may be. Hope you enjoy the story and i will see you next week and then two weeks after that~ Bye~


	3. Chapter 3: Hurt

A small flash of pain jolted throughout her body as her eyes opened for the first time in awhile. Confusion along with a few thoughts stormed her mind and created an even bigger cloud of confusion. The questions that continuously popped into her mind were: Where is Juvia? How did she get here? Why is this place so unfamiliar?

The sound of running water came from the distance; along with it causing the girl's ears to have this odd ringing sound. The ringing was almost like a sword clashing with a metal pole or even grinding against it. It caused the blue-haired beauty to close her eyes in annoyance.

Her blue orbs shot open once more; blinking a few times to get adjusted to the small light coming from the outside. Juvia eyes slowly moved to glance at a window with light blue curtains. Her eyes tried their best to finally catch a good few at the outside from a small crack through the blinds.

From the way the sun was setting down- it was already almost dinner time or something close to that. But the way her neck had to stretch to see the damn sky caused another jolt to shoot through her body. It started from her head all the way to her lower abdomen.

Juvia's hands scooted behind her to shakily prop herself up. The room was spinning around her, but she finally relaxed herself as she took a deep breath. Her eyes scanned the room for a bit; still not noticing anything of it. Was she at her boyfriend's? Was that why she was so swore? No- she remembered why she was.

Her eyes hesitantly brought the swore arm up to reveal it covered with red stained bandages. She tried her best to sit up on her own as her other hand went up over the tape on the bandages. Slowly and carefully; she ripped the tape off, letting disgruntled grunts out from the adhesive ripping off her arm.

Her hand threw the used bandage onto the ground as her eyes darted right back to her arm. There were deep gashes in her porcelain pale skin. They were barely scabs, but it was obvious they were going to turn into scars as soon as they peeled off of her. Her free hand shakily went to touch the fresh cuts, causing another groan to escape her lips.

"Why did you take it off?"

Her eyes shot up to notice a certain white-haired ice mage giving her a disapproving look. Her mouth opened to speak, but no words of any kind came out. It's like she had so much to say, but no way to say it.

It's like the feeling you get when you do something terribly bad, but no words can make up for what you did. Or even that feeling when you talk to the person you have a crush on and no matter what you say; it comes out not the way you wanted it to. Just a bunch of unspoken words.

"Cat got your tongue?" He muttered before his leather boots made a stomp each time they came in contact with the hardwood floor.

His eyes were closed as he kneeled down to the ground to pick up the bandage as he proceeded to fold it. His teal orbs slowly opened as they made their way to look directly into her faded eyes. A disapproving look was still on his face along with a small frown.

"I hate to see your beautiful face so tired and sick."

"Does that make Juvia ugly?" Finally she spoke; just not what she wanted to say exactly.

Lyon laughed before standing up to tower a bit over the bluenette. His right hand went up to cup her pale cheek, his thumb comfortably rubbing the soft texture. Lyon's head shook for a brief second before bending over to rest his chin on top of her head. "You are always beautiful, Juvia. No matter what you do or say. I bet Gray told you that a lot, huh?"

Juvia nodded slightly before moving her head back to look at his face better. Juvia didn't like to talk to someone if she couldn't see their face. "Gray-sama told that a few times before… Before he left."

Lyon frowned as he slowly moved his hands down to grip onto her warm ones. His cold with her warm felt so beautiful. Made him actually chuckle a bit in his head how nice it felt to be with her. "My brother truly did love you. A reason why I tried harder than him was because I knew."

Juvia forced a smile before her eyes slowly averted downwards. "Did you fix Juvia's wounds?"

"I gathered a bit of healing information from my life; I know how to fix wounds when I see them. Plus yours weren't so deep. You've just been asleep for a little over a week now. I told all your friends that you need some time alone." Lyon cracked a smile. "I took care of everything for you. Now you will be staying in this hotel room with me so I can make sure you don't do this again."

"B-But why did you save her? How exactly did you find Juvia in the condition? Why wouldn't you just let her bleed out and slowly vanish?"

Lyon sighed before his hands gripped hers tighter. He propped her even more up until she got the picture that he wanted her to stand. Finally her body left from underneath the covers to stand perfectly straight in front of the ice mage. His knees bent to kneel onto the ground; almost like he was proposing to the water mage.

All this made Juvia extremely confused along with her expression showing it as well. Lyon noticed the confusion and cracked a smirk before bringing her cut-up arm down more. Finally his icy lips met the warm scabs with the softest kiss someone could ever give.

"Juvia- as much as you think you want to die, you don't. You are too precious to ever do something this harmful to your body and yourself. You are a beautiful girl who deserves to take each breath she does. You matter to not only me, but your friends, and even to a certain dark-haired ice mage; even if he isn't here no longer."

Juvia's eyes began to water; them widening slightly after each sentence his cool voice spoke. How could someone think so highly of her? Surely he was insane. But all his words sounded sincere. His kiss felt real and compassionate. "But why?"

Lyon's lips were still by the wound before planting another kiss on it again. The ice mage moved away slightly; his breath tickling it as he spoke. "Because you are something, Juvia. You are something to everyone around you. Your real smile makes everyone's day. But when you're sad- it only effects everyone around you. Don't you see what your actions are doing?" His final words made him stand to his feet, towering over the beauty once again.

Lyon noticed a few tears leaving her eyes and slowly sliding down her cheek. His left hand went up to cup her cheek once more; Juvia immediately leaning into it. Lyon smiled brightly before bringing his other hand up for her other cheek. He brought her head down slightly so he could kiss the top of her beautiful head.

"I bet you have been holding in some of these tears for awhile, huh? A bunch of emotions just building and building inside of you until you break? Don't do that. Tell me everything that is wrong and I will help, my precious Juvi-chan."

Juvia put her hands on his chest, pushing him away. "J-Juvia isn't sad. She is perfectly fine. Please don't treat Juvia like she is broken. S-She is perfectly fine. Please stop."

Lyon moved away from her, his lips visibly frowning. "I will stop for right now. I really don't want to bother my Juvi-chan. But are you hungry? I bet you are. I have as much food as you want to eat."

Juvia could smell the food coming from the kitchen earlier, now the smell got even stronger since he mentioned it. Juvia enjoyed food so much and liked to eat it ever since Gray showed her more food that's out in the world. But she couldn't eat it. "J-Juvia isn't hungry." She just didn't want to gain any weight. So maybe lying was her best option, but it was ruined as soon as her stomach let out a loud growl.

"Did you seriously just lie to me, Juvia? That's a bad girl." Lyon chuckled, booping her nose. "I want to see how much you can eat. So please follow me into the kitchen." Lyon took her hand; whisking her off into the dining room.

He pulled her chair out, like a true gentleman. The water mage gave him a slight smile along with a head bow as she sat down on the wooden chair. Juvia scooted herself, not wanting to trouble the ice mage in any way by continuously making him do things for her like she was crippled.

Lyon came from the kitchen, placing a few things on the table to finish the meal set. It all smelt and looked good to the beauty. It was different combinations of food like pasta, bread, and a nice cooked chicken. Along with a pie sitting in the middle, obviously for later.

"Dig in, Juvi-chan."

Juvia blinked her eyes; a bit confused. Could she really eat as much as she wanted? She was afraid she would eat all of that if that's the case. She stood up to serve everything that she wanted and as much as she wanted. Her plate began to pile up with a bunch of different things as she sat back down.

Lyon looked at her plate, smiling a bit. "Someone is very hungry. It's pretty attractive how you have a bit appetite."

Truth was that Juvia wasn't always this hungry, but she hasn't had food in awhile. She should've told him that, but she just awkwardly laughed. "T-Thank you, Lyon-sama. J-Juvia believes that's a compliment."

The handsome man nodded, taking a forkful of pasta in his mouth. "I-It is." Lyon swallowed all of the pasta after he chewed; smiling at the water mage. "I-If it isn't too much… Can you tell me about some things you remember with my brother? If that's alright."

"Some things might be romantic and all weird to you… Is that alright?"

"Just speak."

Juvia took a deep breath as she put her utensils down. "Alright. Let's see… Let's start where Gray-sama actually admitted his feelings to Juvia. It was a really nice day that day. The sun was setting and it was time for Juvia to head back home…"

* * *

_Juvia gathered all her belongings, placing them in her bag. Her hand dug around to pull at her key, already getting ready for when she arrived to her place. Her bag draped over her shoulder as she began to head out the large guild doors. _

_She closed them behind her as she walked down, the sky tinted red and orange. She adjusted the bag as she continued down the street, only stopping when she felt someone following her. Juvia knew when someone followed her; she followed Gray a bit to know about things like this._

_"Juvia?" A familiar voice spoke in a soft tone._

_Juvia turned around, seeing the raven-haired ice mage. "Gray-sama? What are you doing following Juvia? Did she forget something at the guild? That's happened a few times already."_

_"N-No." Gray simply said. _

_"Then what is it? Juvia loves talking to Gray-sama, but she is in a bit of a hurry. She left her meat cooking all day and she doesn't want it to burn. Would Gray-sama like to come and eat dinner with Juvia maybe it could make you tell Juvia what the problem is?"_

_Gray nodded, walking a bit past Juvia, causing her to follow right behind him. Gray knew where her place was since they had dinner once before along with Loke and Lucy. So his memory had remembered where her lovely place was._

_An awkward silence filled between the two. But it didn't take long for them to arrive; it just felt like forever to the teens. Juvia used her key to open the door, holding it open for the ice mage who had his hands deep inside his pockets. It seemed like he was fiddling around in them; almost like he was nervous._

_Juvia ignored his small habit and continued on into the kitchen. She put on a blue oven mitt and popped open the oven, placing her hand on the pan to take it out. Out came a large brisket with a teriyaki coating. She placed the large meat onto the counter to let it cool down before she could ever dare cut it._

_Gray walked in the kitchen; his arms now crossed, but obviously he was still twiddling with his fingers. "Smells nice." The ice mage leaned against her fridge, watching her remove the mitts from her hands and placing them onto the counter._

_"Thank you. Juvia is pretty good at cooking. Juvia remembers the last thing she made for you- you enjoyed quite a bit. So Juvia is hoping you will enjoy this."_

_"Yeah… Uh- Juvia?" _

_"What is it?" The bluenette turned her body around, leaning against the semi-hot stove. Her hands propped her up as her eyes kindly smiled at him; her not actually wanting to smile._

_"You know how we have been hanging out more? Like actually talking, eating, going to each other's places… And just doing a lot of things together?" Gray looked over, seeing her give him a nod. "Well I've been thinking a lot about us. Us as friends and just us in general. W-We've already done things like holding hands and hugging a bit. But w-what if we actually did something with all of that?"_

_Juvia felt blood rushing to her cheeks, of course she was blushing! She had no idea what this all meant, but boy did she enjoy it. Her eyes blinked in confusion, along with biting her bottom lip to keep herself quiet. "W-What does Gray-sama mean?"_

_Gray brought his hand down to dig around in his pocket, pulling out the necklace he usually wears. "Can you turn around for me and lift your hair up? This will only take a quick second." His cheeks began to turn a hue of pink; exactly like hers. _

_Juvia did as she was told, her heart now beating a mile a minute. She would usually fangirl, but over the course of knowing Gray; she developed a lot from that childish habit. The only times she actually would get all lovey around him was when he initiated the hug or hand holding himself. But other then that- it rarely happened. _

_Juvia brought her hands to her hair, lifting up as much as her luscious blue waves as she could. Her back was turned to the ice mage as she began to feel his body coming really close to hers, even feeling his breath tickling her neck. Oh it felt so good for him to be that close- it was like she could feel his heart beat pounding on her back. But Gray wrapped his arms around Juvia's front, bringing the necklace to dangle over her neck as he clasped it._

_"I love you, Juvia." He whispered in a breathy tone right into her ear._

_All of this caused Juvia's body to tense up, shakily turning around view him along with letting her blue waves fall down. Her face was surprisingly not red, but her body began to feel a bit hot. "You love Juvia?"_

_"P-Please don't make me say it again. I-It was already hard the first time. B-But yes… I love you…"_

_Juvia looked down at the necklace, her head shaking as he grabbed onto it. "J-Juvia loves Gray-sama too!" Juvia jumped into his arms, shocking him to bump into the fridge with a thud. "It took Gray-sama so long! Juvia has been waiting for so long! But Juvia loves Gray-sama so much and she couldn't be happier!"_

_Gray blushed even more, slowly and carefully wrapping his arms around the small of her back. "I-I love you a lot too, Juvia… Now don't you think the food has cooled down because I am feeling a bit weird about this whole situation?"_

_Juvia backed around, a large smile still on her face. "Of course! Sorry. Juvia will prepare the food now for us to eat. Does Gray-sama want to spend the night with Juvia?"_

_"U-Uh… Sure. I'll sleep on the couch."_

_"Or we could sleep on the bed like couples do."_

_"I-I never asked you to be my girlfriend."_

_"But if you tell someone you love them and the feeling it mutual… Aren't you dating?"_

_"No."_

_"Oh." Her mouth made a perfect 'o' shape before she rubbed the back of her head awkwardly. "Juvia's mistake."_

_"Will you like to be my girlfriend?"_

_"Yes!"_

_"A-Alright. I'll spend the night… Just no touching me on the bed, you got that?"_

_"Of course!"_

* * *

"Then in the middle of the night, Gray-sama wrapped his arms around Juvia and cuddled with her. It was an awkward, but very wonderful night."

Lyon smiled, cleaning the dishes along with the water mage. She dried and he washed, go figure. "That sounds so great. Sounds exactly like Gray as well. An awkward little shit he is." Lyon chuckled, still smiling at Juvia. "Tell me more. I really want to know every little detail of your relationship. Tell me everything. Like your first fight, your first kiss, when you guys found a place and moved in together."

"Well the first and only fight Juvia and Gray-sama had been actually connected to finding a place and moving in. So Juvia will just tell you all about that. But please feel free to tell Juvia if you want her to stop talking about her and Gray-sama."

"I probably won't get tired. It's nice to know how much you meant to him. And of course how much he meant to you. Oh- your story reminds me." Lyon put down the plate, running into the living room and fumbling inside a bag until he got hold of a silver chain. "Juvi-chan… I know how much this means to you." Lyon held his hand out; waiting for her to take it.

"Can you put it on Juvia? It would mean a lot more if you could do it for Juvia." Juvia lifted the corner of her mouth, turning around; just the same exact way she did for Gray on that wonderful night.

Lyon wrapped his arms around the girl and quickly placed the beautiful necklace around her neck. He clasped it quickly and now proceeded to wrap his arms around the girl; hugging her. "Are you going to tell me more or do I still have to wait?" He chuckled.

"Of course." Juvia's hand moved to his arm, resting it before he let go and she turned to face him. "Can we sit on your couch and talk about it? Standing up this much is making her head a bit loopy honestly."

"Of course, Juvi-chan. Follow me." His hand grasped onto hers, intertwining their fingers quickly. "Or I can just lead the way to make sure you don't fall."

They walked over to the white couch, both sitting by each other and turning. Juvia's legs laid over Lyon's lap while her back was against the arm rest. "So let's see… Well it all began when Juvia and Gray were talking at the guild…"

* * *

_The ice mage sat at the bar, his hand interlocked with the water mage's underneath the counter. Gray was still worried about how others would react if they saw them acting all romantic- he didn't want Juvia to be teased. It was all in good spirit. He knew how the guildmates were- especially the older ones._

_Juvia would sometimes try to move her hand away, feeling a bit neglected by the ice mage that they were hiding. But he always brought her hand right back underneath, gripping tightly onto it for awhile. This made Juvia a bit irritable. The water mage wanted nothing more than to proclaim their love across the world- apparently he was ashamed of her. Was she not good enough for him? _

_More time continued to pass, making the water mage even more irritated. She just wanted to hug him and have him hug her back without him shrugging it off exactly like before. This was actually worse. He would hold her hand more openly, but now it was like she had some disease he was ashamed of. She felt like a horrible girlfriend._

_"G-Gray-sama?"_

_Gray glanced over at Juvia, immediately noticing something was wrong. "What is it? You sick?"_

_"Juvia doesn't know. Is she?" Juvia removed her hand from Gray's grasped, crossing both of her arms in a huff. "You seem to be hiding Juvia and Gray-sama's love like Juvia is dying or some shit."_

_"Juvia…It's not like that."_

_"Oh really. Well it seems that way. It seems like Juvia isn't good enough for Gray-sama. It seems like no matter what Juvia does that she never will be." Her beautiful blue orbs began to well up. Her feet scattered to find the floor before planting them perfectly and standing up. "Juvia is just going to go home. She doesn't want to embarrass Gray-sama any more than she already has."_

_Gray quickly stood up, carefully grabbing her arm. "Stop thinking that way, Juvia." His voice was stern along with his eyes being cold. "Y-You are perfect. I-I just don't want-"_

_"Want what?" She interrupted, raising her voice for some of the guild members to catch wind. "Juvia already knows she isn't good for Gray-sama. You don't have to rub it in her face!"_

_Gray's eyes widened before walking around Juvia and hugging her from behind; tightening his grip on her small waist. "Hey. Can you be quiet for one second to let me talk?"_

_Juvia groaned slightly, but not fighting to get out of his cool his arms. Even if she was mad at him; she really couldn't be mad at him for too long. That bastard had that effect on her. She still was confused about all of that. So she sighed, giving him a tiny nod._

_Gray began to speak softly, hoping this wouldn't offend her either. "You know how the guild teases everyone about romance and love and all of that?" Gray stopped for a second; proceeding after her small nod. "Alright, well- I just don't want you to get teased about it. I can handle it, but sometimes they do say mean things and I don't want you to get hurt. I'm sorry if it seems like anything else. P-Plus I was waiting to ask you something then announce it to the whole guild."_

_Marriage was the first thing that popped into her mind. But her eyes wandered down to his necklace that was around her neck. He already told her that the necklace was a promise for them to always be together. So there went her idea. But what else could it be? If it wasn't marriage? Maybe children! Finally! Juvia could have as much children as she wanted! And the process is what made it even more devilish. But oh no- Juvia and Gray haven't even kissed yet._

_Gray noticed the girl spacing out, snapping his fingers to get her right out of her wild imaginations. "Juvia? You still with me?"_

_"Y-Yes, Gray-sama."_

_The stripper chuckled. He recently discovered her spacing out and her crazy imaginations to be cute and something to be treasured. Of course they were annoying at first, but after he fell in love with her- it was just one of the many things that made him smile. "I was going to ask if you wanted to go look for a place. T-To move in together, ya know?"_

_Juvia blushed, quickly turning around while still staying in Gray's arm. "R-Really? You want to find a place with Juvia?"_

_"W-Well-uh-yeah. That's basically what I'm saying. But if you don't want to, I totally undertstand."_

_Juvia brought her arms up, draping them over his shoulders. Her arms began to lock around his neck, choking him slightly. The water mage noticed, giggling as she loosened her grip. "Juvia would love to! Don't think she wouldn't! She would be honored to live with Gray-sama and to wake up next to him every morning and Juvia couldn't be more happy!"_

_"You're rambling again, s-sweetie." Gray placed his forehead against Juvia's; hoping it would silence her- it did. Not only did it silence the pale girl, but it caused her face to turn a hue of pink along with her bottom lip quivering. "You okay?"_

_"Y-You called Juvia sweetie!" _

_Gray's eyes widened, moving away from her and placing his hand on her mouth. "No I didn't!"_

_"Y-Yes Gray-sama did!" She muffled, trying to get rid of his big hand off her small face. "You are suffocating Juvia!"_

_Gray removed his hand, wiping it on his shirt. "S-Sorry, Juvia. S-Should we tell everyone now? Along with go to look for a place?"_

_"Yes! This is Juvia's dream!"_

_"Mine as well…"_

* * *

A tear rolled down the water mage's cheeks, swallowing a lump in her throat. "I-It took us a while, but we finally found a place." Juvia glanced down, her jaw moving a bit awkwardly.

Do you ever get that feeling were you have tears leaving your eyes, but you are trying your best to hold it back? So your eyes are getting red each passing second along with your tongue swirling in your mouth trying to stop any sobbing. Juvia's current emotion was this. All these memories got to her and she wanted to cry- but knew she couldn't.

"Juvia misses Gray-sama…"

* * *

AN: I'm disappointed with this chapter. I should really just publish them when i want instead of giving myself a deadline. Because doing this makes me feel rushed and it turns out crappy like this. I do apologize for the way this chapter came out and i hope next chapter will be better.

Until next time~


	4. Chapter 4: Remember

_The icy tundra wind whistled by the mages as they walked up a tall mountain. The climbing made not only Gray's feet hurt, but his beloved the was right behind his trail. It was a mission for the two. Their second mission working together, but first as a couple._

_"Are we almost to the top?"_

_The shirtless ice mage glanced over at the bluenette; the girl with a wide smile on her face. His hand went to his back area- rubbing the back of his neck where his hairs stood up. A crimson color covered his cheeks along with his chest moving from rapid breathing._

_"Y-Yes. Now stop smiling at me. It's not very- __**comfortable**__…" _

_The water mage blinked her eyes; her long eyelashes fluttering against the high of her cheek. She didn't quite understand what he meant. Comfortable? Well that was a bit odd, even for her awkward boyfriend._

_"Alright, Gray-sama~" Juvia smiled again before cutely covering her mouth with her hand, making an innocent face visible through her eyes._

_"Fuck- okay… Let's just get up there before the blizzard comes. I don't want you to get cold, Juvia."_

_Juvia nodded before following closely behind the half-naked mage. She enjoyed when Gray stripped, but her furious jealousy took over if he was in a place with a bunch of girls. So she actually put stripping in the guild on the backburner. Every time the ice mage would even want to strip- she'd take away more minutes of 'snuggle time'._

_Gray loved holding his girlfriend close and taking in her scent. She smelled of lilac and vanilla- a strange, but beautiful, combination. And just being the big spoon and holding her tiny waist from behind while feeling her breathing and hearing the little mews- made him go insane._

_A small smile appeared on his face as he looked back at the most beautiful girl in all of Magnolia- all of Earthland! In his opinion she was. Who would've known a girl who he thought was a creep then became his friend would stand by him and he would actually call 'girlfriend'._

_Gray looked back ahead, trying to watch his step as he did. A loud roar came from the left of them- it echoing throughout a cave. "The hell was that?!"_

_"That must be the thing we were sent to kill, Gray-sama!"_

_"Of course! I'll go first! Just be a lookout and watch my back. My trust is in you, Juvia." Gray gave her a nod while she returned it rather quickly. _

_Juvia had a strange feeling in her stomach. It was sort of like butterflies like when Gray first held her in bed or even with the kiss they shared that one time. But this was different. It felt almost like a nervous feeling or even something bad was going to happen. But Juvia knew better than that- but the feeling grew right as she headed to look around the cave and Gray stopped her._

_"Juvia."_

_The bluenette turned around, smiling. "What is it, Gray-sama? Something wrong?"_

_"I… I love you."_

_Juvia smiled even wider, her hands going up to squish her own cheeks up. "Gray-sama! Juvia loves you too! She is going to tell you it again when she checks around the cave to make sure everything is okay. So save the 'love' sentence when you sleep on the bed with Juvia tonight. Alright?"_

_"Heh… Okay."_

_The feeling in the pit of her stomach made Juvia cringe- also a chill sending up through her spine. What the hell was going on with her? It has to be nothing, right?_

_Gray and Juvia ran there separate ways before she made it to the back of the cave- finding an opening back there as well. Juvia's blue orbs gazed down the darken hole, trying to find some source of light. The water mage began to take small steps into the cave before hearing a roar and a scream._

_"G-Gray-sama?"_

_Juvia ran to where she heard the noise, her feet stumbling over a few ice blocks here and there. The shriek came out again before Juvia kicked off her shoes, tossing them onto the cold ground behind her. Eventually the water mage took them off and ran as quickly as she could. _

_The ice cold floor made her pale feet blister. When she made it to a sharp piece of ice lying on the ground, her feet got a big gash on the side, leaving her to fall to her knees. But no matter the pain- it paid off when she saw a figure in the distance._

_"Gray-sama! You're ok-" Blue orbs dilating. Breathing going rapid. Heart irregular. Silent tears streamed down her cheeks as she noticed a certain ice mage come into view. Blood dripping from wounds and his mouth; his teeth stained with scarlet liquid. His eyes were drooping, bags placed underneath his eyes. Skin paler than his lover's, almost like a porcelain doll. Dark blue eyes meeting her lighter ones in one gaze before his knees met the ground with a thud. _

_Juvia was in too much shock to even react. Those once "tsundere" eyes giving her that certain gaze. That gaze that said "even if I don't show it much- I do love you." Juvia watched as the gaze turned into sorrow and pain. _

_Her thigh-highs, now torn on the heel, pinky, and thigh area, dragged along the rock hard ground as she tried to make it over to him. No matter if her feet and body ached- she needed to see Gray._

_Gray was now on his knees before he looked at Juvia once more. A small tear left the corner of his eye as he smiled slightly. His body wobbled back and forth before falling face first onto the ice._

_"Gray!"_

_The blue-haired beauty stood to her feet, the bottom sliding a few times. She tried hard to keep her balance, but ended up losing it as she fell onto her knees right by the raven-haired teen. _

_Her eyes filled with the salty substance as her hands hesitantly hovered over his body before gripping onto his well-toned arms and turning him over to hold his cold body in her hands._

* * *

"Juvia?"

The water mage shot up from the bed, breathing abnormal. "Gray?!" Her eyes scanned the area before making it's way to a certain teal-eyed man with his hands resting across his chest. "Oh. Lyon-sama."

"Well good morning to you too, beautiful. That wasn't a very nice thing to say to someone. You almost sounded like you were disappointed. Something on your mind?"

A big sigh escaped Juvia's cracked lips. Her big blue eyes looked up at Lyon along with a big smile on her face. "S-Sorry, Lyon-sama! Juvia was just having a dream."

"More like a nightmare. You were shaking…"

"D-Did Juvia bother Lyon-sama?"

Lyon put his hands up, shaking them along with his head. "Of course not. You could never be a bother to me, Juvi-chan. I love you too much to ever think that. Alright? So don't think that." The white-haired ice mage kneeled down to her by the bed, extending his fair-skinned hand out to her. "How about we get you freshened up and head for a walk, beautiful?"

Juvia gave him a small nod along with a tiny smile. "A walk sounds good. B-But what about…?" Juvia's eyes gestured to the bandages wrapped around her elbow down to her hands along with the wrapping around her thighs and calves.

"I can lend you something big and comfy to wear, right? Don't think you have to show those horrible markings to the public. Unless you don't mind it then I will do whatever my beauty requires."

"Juvia believes she is fine with showing them. Juvia can always say they are battle scars. But is it safe to remove the wrapping now? Or does Juvia keep them taped to her body?"

"Well let me help you. I think they should be fine by now-"

The ice mage stood up and sat immediately down by Juvia's legs as he reached over to grab her frail hands. His soft hand circled around before finding the end of the wrapping to yank lightly before unveiling it rather quickly. He finished with the arms before pulling the blanket down to reveal her guild mark along with her doll-like legs.

Lyon smiled sweetly up at her before hesitantly going down to her legs. He wouldn't think twice about touching a girl to remove their bandages, but this was Juvia's body! He couldn't touch her like that without the man part of his brain getting all crazy and causing hormones to bounce around and make little perverted thoughts.

He took a deep breath before his teal eyes narrowed on the bandages. "Please lift your legs, Juvi-chan. Please don't be shy, my beautiful. You are perfect with any tiny blemishes vacationing on your body."

Lyon relaxed himself and smiled a bit as he saw the girl's legs lift. Lyon bowed slightly before moving his large hands around her thick thighs to rip the fabric covering Juvia's 'battle scars'.

Lyon looked at the scars on her pale skin; a frown appearing on his face. "I might not accept of things like this and I am not one to butt in someone's personal business. But never do this to yourself again no matter what. I know you lost Gray. I know your boyfriend was a giant dick. But you're so beautiful and have so much to look forward to in life. Even if you don't return the feelings- I will wait for you, my water goddess."

Juvia blushed a bright red before turning her face to look away from him. "Uh- Can you just get Juvia some clothes that are acceptable of being seen in public with."

"I think I have a long sleeved top of yours along with some pants so you don't feel as if people are looking. But like I said- unless you want to show more."

"Juvia is fine. Just please help her, Lyon-sama."

"Of course."

The white-haired mage helped Juvia out of the bed, holding onto her waist firm enough to help her walk to the bathroom. Juvia hasn't walked or really done anything like take a shower or leave for a long while. She didn't want to leave. Lyon can tell how much pain she was in. And it killed him to see the one he loves feeling so horrible.

"We need to get you in the shower. H-How are we supposed to do this?"

Juvia's cheeks continued to get blood pumped in them rather quickly. "Uh… We can be mature about this stuff, right?"

"I'll just watch you for a safe distance, alright, Juvi-chan? I really don't want to invade your personal space. So just call if you need help." The white-haired mage smiled before giving her a quick nod and heading out of the bathroom.

The curvaceous woman sighed before undressing herself and heading into the warm shower. The water hit her body before a jolt of pain rushed from the back of her head all the way to the front. "T-Tch! W-What is that?" She muttered, holding the back of her head with her hand.

Juvia tried shaking it off before the pain came immediately back. Thoughts poured into her mind about the death of the man she loved… That wasn't the whole story that she dreamt of. In fact- it wasn't even close to being the whole one…

* * *

AN: I don't understand why these keep coming out crappier and crappier. This is short because of reasons. I've had a lot on my plate along with dealing with mental issues. I sincerely apologize. This story and the Gruvia one will be updated as soon as I have time...

Right now- I am in charge of LoLu week and need to get ready for those prompts coming ahead...

Sorry again. Until next time~


End file.
